prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-67.180.234.251-20130220194501
Ali's Killer: I highly doubt it's going to be Wilden or CeCe. They're pointing all fingers at them, meaning that they're trying to make us expect it. I think that Wilden might have an abusive past with CeCe, judging by the way he roughly forced her into the car. I don't think the killer is Toby, because I don't think he's in a high enough position on the A-Team to be the killer. I have a feeling the twin theory is going to happen. ._. Wow, and they said they're not going with the books. First Mona, and now possibly the twin theory? That's so original... The Next A Reveal: I'd like it to be Ezra or Caleb, but I don't think they had any past with Alison, so they're kind of off the list. I think the next -A is Melissa or Wren. Melissa, because I think she was the one to lock Spencer in the steam room, because she was jealous of Spencer and Wren hooking up again. Wren, because in Dr. Sullivan's room, it said "Nosey Bitches Die", and that's not the American way of spelling it. (I know, many people have observed that clue). I don't think Toby locked Spencer in the shower out of jealousy, only because he ran away from Rosewood for a while, as Miles Corwin said. My bets are on a twin being Big A, and Wren or Melissa on the A-Team. Queen of Hearts Costume: I think it will be either Toby or Wren, since it was most likely a man. Toby, because he wasn't there to save Spencer, and he wasn't there for that amount of time. But what makes me think that it wasn't Toby is that it would have been hard to change into the Queen of Hearts costume, attack Spencer, and then change back and pretend like he was never gone. That makes me suspect that it was Wren, as it was odd that he wasn't anywhere else on the train. So that makes me suspect Wren, much more than Toby. The Person to Die: I have a feeling it will be Jason, as he's wanted to be dead. That sort of upsets me, because I was starting to like Jason. I have a feeling it's either Jason or Toby. If Spencer and Toby do not get back together in the finale, I think Toby will die, because if there's no chance for Spencer/Toby's relationship, his character is useless once his motives are revealed, as many have said. However, if he gets back together, his character still has the use of being Spencer's boyfriend. If not, I think he's going to die. But since Marlene King really likes Spoby, and since the shippers love them together, I don't think they'd do that to Toby. I like Toby as A, and I think he's great with Spencer, and they're probably the best couple. I don't ship them crazily, though. I'd prefer that Toby doesn't die, though. I think Melissa will die, since the actress (Torrey) is sort of busy with other roles, and it's going to be hard for her to keep coming back and forth. Wren Having to do with the Death: If Toby dies, I have a feeling Wren might have killed him out of jealousy towards Spencer. Maybe Spencer and Toby kiss, and Wren gets upset and kills him. I doubt that, though. If Melissa dies, I think that Wren will have to do with it. If Hanna goes searching for clues in Wren's Radley office, I think they'll discover that he's been working with Mona, as he might have numerous visits, even before Hanna started asking for Wren's help. I also think Hanna will find out that Wren got Mona out of Radley, and she'll become suspicious. Person Going to Jail: I think Ashley Marin is going to jail for the hit and run with Wilden. If Wilden dies, I really do think she's the one going to prison. Rising From the Ashes: I think it's going to be Alison, as a part of the whole twin theory, just like the books.